


Gift

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, Drabble, Jonathan has a new lab rat, M/M, Villains being Villains, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Edward brings Jonathan a gift.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/gifts).



> This fic has references to torture and other shit these two canonically do. Though there is no graphic depictions, this fic is probably not for the faint of heart. 
> 
> Also Amanda I write scridds for you and you alone.

“Jooonathan! I brought you something!” Edward shouted from upstairs. Jonathan pulled his goggles off and got up. Why did this man always feel the need to enter their shared hideout in the loudest way possible?

“What is it? I’m working right now.” Jonathan said as he emerged from his lab downstairs, focusing on shutting the door behind him instead of Edward.

“Why don’t you look?” Edward sounded very proud of himself, more so then usual.

Jonathan turned around and what he saw surprised him slightly. Edward was wearing his ‘setting up a death trap’ outfit and a large grin. Behind him was a body bag that must have been difficult for him to drag seeing how large its contents seemed to be.

He looked like a cat that had just brought home a large bird as a gift.

“What’s in the bag?” Jonathan asked, poking it with the toe of his shoe. The bag writhed but didn’t make any noise. Whatever was in there (Jonathan assumed a person from how it was shaped and moved) was alive. Good to know.

Edward bent down and began to unzip the bag, his grin still plastered on. “You mentioned to me that you needed new test subjects. I happened to have one idiot too many for my latest trap. So now, he’s yours!”

With the bag fully unzipped, Jonathan could see the man inside. He was gagged with a very effective store bought gag and both of his legs seemed to be broken. The man stopped looking wildly around when his eyes landed on Jonathan. His already terrified eyes widened and he tried to scream but the gag prevented it. Jonathan felt a great swell of happiness and pride knowing he made people react like that.

“He’ll do perfectly. Thank you Edward.” Jonathan responded, a grin spreading across his face. “If you want, I’ll let you watch.”

Edward’s grin got somehow bigger. Though he didn’t enjoy Jonathan’s tests the way the man himself did, Edward often found himself enjoying some of the reactions they produced. “I’d love to. It will be far more interesting than watching the movie I was going to go see.”

“Then help me get him into the basement uninjured. I need this subject in good condition for my new test.” Jonathan said as he bent down to reclose the bag.

“I’m afraid I already broke his legs. You’ll have to work with a broken lab rat.” Edward laughed as he picked up the head end of the bag.

Jonathan rolled his eyes slightly at Edward’s laughter at his own comment. “I can manage a rat without legs just fine.” He answered, picking up the leg end of the bag. “Just don’t bring me a broken one again.”

Edward laughed once more. “I’ll try not to.”


End file.
